the lost keeper of the force
by jariyawnoku
Summary: the tale of the young padawan Neria under the tutelage of jedi master roran conway. its been a few years since iv written a story so go easy on me.


this is the tale of how one child became one of the last keepers of the force.

16 years before the battle of naboo.

smoke,why is there so much smoke!"mother! Mother where are you,i cant see"a small child voice rang out over the groaning or the house as it burned.

screams of pain and grief, "mother im scared,where are you!"the terrified childs voice cried out as she walked through the burning house,smoke filling her lungs makeing it hard for her to child hears the home she has known for her entire life groaning from the fire that devours it.

she hears a woman scream from the room she had spent so many years hearing tales from her mother and father. "mother! I hear you!"the child shouts as she runs as fast as her little feet allow.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER!" shouts a voice beyond the door infront of the child."you cannot keep her from us she is the one to end the stars" replied a calm almost sadistic voice. The child pounds on the door wishing it would open so she could find her mother and not be scared anymore. "mother im scared!"cried the girl,

"RUN BABY GIRL GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled a womans voice before a sound that was more frightening than anything the child had ever heard rang out. the sound of her mothers screams of pain and torment before becoming silent. "mother!" the child screams..."it is time to awaken little blossom" a voice echo's.

Neria opened her eyes slowly so the light of the evening sun wouldnt sting her eyes. "So little blossom it is time for us to get moving before we are unexcusably late" said a familiar voice to her "i told you to quit calling me that, i'm not a kid anymore"replied Neria grogily."ah and yet you are niether my age nore are you a adult yet,there for i will still call you little blossom just to annoy you a bit longer until you become a adult and i feel old" replied a kind voice sarcastically. Neria sat up to glare at the man who had been her friend and closest thing to a parent for the better part of her life, "so you admit it that you are getting old and frail? do i need to get you a walking stick for your oldness" said Neria with a smile upon her face,"careful now Neria,i may be older but i am still spry enough to put you in a time out child" growled the man.

With that Neria jumped up to start helping her master start packing up their camp,"master i was woundering if i could study you're lightsaber so that i might get a few ideas about how i will build mine?" asked Neria, "im afraid it is not that simple" replied the older jedi."a lightsaber is a reflection of who you are within and not something that can be given ideas on desighn","but you said you built yours with your master in mind" cried Neria,"no my exact words were,i built my lightaber to relfect my inner being and my master show'd me the way to bridge the gap between myself and the force"said the man."trust in yourself Neria and you will know what your saber shall be and look like" smiled the man"now i believe we are running late lets get moving". with that the two people left the area that was their campsite and made their way east towards a city in the distance.

over the next few hours Neria followed behind her master as usual she watched his movements as he taught her to do when evaluating only person she could never truly read was the jedi infront of her,her master was always calm and collected never the man to rush into things even when she watched him train with other was average in height for humans,around his early had long hair,blue eyes,and a gotee and the only thing she ever noticed on how to get a idea on what was going on in her master's mind was through his many of the missions he went on and brought her he was always a step ahead even if he was was so deep in thought about her evaluation on her master that she almost ran into him when he stopped in his tracks"master?" implied neria"why did you stop?" the young woman asked. "ahead there is a comotion and it will either hinder our journey or propel it forward" the older jedi turned to face his student "Neria i pose you a question how would you have us handle the situation before us?" taken back by her master's question she replied "master i am your student so shouldnt you be the one to choose the course of action?"Neria looked at her master as he chuckled "Ah little blossom you still have much to learn about the ways of life as a whole,if i was to decide the best way is to chop off your arm would follow my choice?" "No! that is crazy" cried neria at her masters question "exactly,my desicions are not yours,being your master is not to tell you how to live it is for me to teach you how to make your decisions based upon your own intuition"the older jedi looked kindly into neria's eyes "do you understand?" neria simply looked down and replied"yes master i understand" "very good,so what is it you feel we should do?"smiled the older jedi."i feel that without more information on the situation that we should procceed cautiously until a path becomes clear master","well said my young student"nodded the jedi approvingly,to which they resumed their journey.

up ahead neria noticed several people blocking the road,as her master taught her she began to instinctivly evaluate each one before finally stopping several feet away from them,her master was slightly hunched over and his shoulders were slouching,she recognized his movements to give off the impression of a subserviant individual but she knew better "DONT MOVE" one of the men shouted at them,neria could see three of them were armed with blasters and two were equiped with vibro-blades. "good evening gentlemen,what can we do for you?" her master asked in a kind voice "we are looking for a person said to be on this planet she is around the age of the girl you are traveling with we must ask that she accompany us back to the city and be processed for prisoner transport" replied the man in the center clearly their leader "we ask you to identify yourself and the child accompanying you." neria always hated being called a child before she had time to respond her master spoke to them all"i am jedi master roran conway and this is my padawan neria,might we know whom we converse with friend?" as her master spoke she felt she could trust him,she inherently felt a though she was his friend for years and could relax and open up to him she instantly recognized her masters most renownd ability and used the force to shield herself from it,the men ahead of them lowered their wepons and began to smile as though they were talking to a old lost friend"we are the shade warriors,we dont have names really just numbers im so sorry if we have affronted you in any way friend we are just doing as ordered"replied the leader in a relaxed almost sleepy tone,neria looked at her master now standing straight and his face focused "we are not your enemy and we should be on our way" her master said as though to all of them "you two are not our enemy and should be on your way,we apologize for delaying you" said the leader of the men.

(several minutes later)

"master how did you influence so many people at once?"neria asked her master,to which the older jedi replied"when you are older you will come to realise that all beings do not wholey desire combat so in other words i projected my calm outwards and entangled their emotion with it so they relax and allow me to nudge their desire towards a very attractive dinner waiting for them back at their base of opperation" winked her master, "when will i learn to do that" questioned neria,"well as i will need a walking stick in my old age i dont know how well my old mind will be able to hold that info." "really master you can be a very strange person and a even stranger jedi sometimes." at that moment they came into view of the city and space port.

"well my young pupil i believe it is time to go back to the jedi temple what do you think?" asked her master "i would say that i miss my bed and master yoda's humor" Neria smiled at her master."what my humor and jokes arent as funny as mater yoda's? ohh im hurt by my own students words" joked her master "come on old man lets go home finally"laughed neria as her master grumbled at her "whipper snapper!"

end of chapter one bwahahaha first time i'v written a story in several years.  
orry bout it i was kind of rushed in its writting next chapter will be better.


End file.
